


Going Rogue

by Ladyofwarandmercy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofwarandmercy/pseuds/Ladyofwarandmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both May and Ward have a past with The Doctor, and neither of them like him, each for his or her own reasons. Coulson decides the team should work with The Doctor, despite both May's and Ward's warnings. So a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Rogue

A minute or so before the pistol cocked behind his head, Grant Ward awoke when he could hear movement, and felt the laser grid deactivate in his cell. A stray puff of air brought the scent of that sandalwood soap May preferred to his nostrils. May would know he was already awake, so there was no point in playing possum until he could figure out how to grab the pistol. “What do you want, Melinda? I’ve told Coulson I was going to talk to Skye.” With a whump, May dropped something beside his bunk. “That’s the problem, here. Coulson agreed to let Skye go off with her father.” May practically spat the last word. But she backed up a bit, indicating it was okay for Grant to turn around and sit up. 

With her nose, she pointed to the duffel bag she had dropped by the bunk. “I tried to tell Skye and Coulson it was a bad idea,” Grant began, but May cut him off. “Yeah, which makes you the only other person on this base on my side right now. Get dressed. The pistol is so you won’t try anything funny. We don’t have long before the system resets, so shut up and get a move on.” Grant quickly exchanged his prison scrubs for the jeans and shirt in the bag. The shoes were new, but well-made, and his perfect size. Grant had forgotten how much he had missed shoes. When they were both on the other side of the grid, May opened the door and motioned him down the corridor towards the motor pool. A tall, bald man was working on a motor. May punched him out quickly, and then ran for the one unmarked SUV that did not have the hood up. They both hopped in, May in the driver’s seat. As she sped away, she called out, “Ward, make yourself useful. Check the cabin for a,” but this time Grant cut her off, “This GPS tracker, here, you mean?” He had cut it out of the ceiling of the cabin, and smashed it on the floor of the van. “We’re going to need to park somewhere if I’m going to look for a second unit. It wouldn’t be anywhere I can get to while the vehicle is in motion.” May smiled. “Timed this one right. The next town over has a strawberry festival. Too many potential witnesses will be there for anybody to get particularly obvious about trying to apprehend us. You should have the time you need.” Grant looked askance at Melinda and asked, “So I know why _I_ don’t like The Doctor. Care to tell me _your_ story?” May rolled her eyes, as if that answered the question. Grant continued, “I mean, come on, if you went to the trouble of getting me out, this must mean you hate him worse than you hate me.” May’s eyes hardened as she answered, “Shouldn’t that say something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic here, please be gentle!


End file.
